


Randomness

by AthenaGoddessofWar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaGoddessofWar/pseuds/AthenaGoddessofWar
Summary: Oneshots, poems, ideas, drabbles. Things I never got around to continuing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This is an old poem I wrote about three years ago I think. It's in the point of view of an OC friend of his.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make any royalties of the subject of these works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Why can you never see  
the thread of fate that ties  
thee to me.  
Why do you only see the  
pretty face glimpsed in a  
time of haste.  
Why do you never look back  
and see the pain you cause me.  
Of secret longing and hidden fantasies,  
you never notice the lies I tell to hide  
the scars from your betrayal.  
A never ending stream of hate  
flows through my veins as I look  
upon the product of her loins.  
The child that was never hers to create,  
that would leave her in the dust for  
interfering with fate.  
He only ever saw the pretty face  
and never looked beyond,  
never saw the sleeping dragon,  
waiting for the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: There will probably be a slow stream of things appearing here. And the characters may change. I may also start posting my ideas here as well with a small excerpt of what would be expected to be in that story. If anyone is interested in adopting those ideas please let me know, and I'll send over my notes.


	2. My Heart by HJP

Gently softly a caress of a hand on my heart.

Do they know? They hold it in their cupped palms.

With them it stays. It beats so softly, it calls and croons to them.

Do they hear the beat of my heart as it speaks to them?

Treat it gently, it's fragile and weak.

It's been broken before, and the ingrained fears are deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: so this was a writing experiment I tried today. I think it turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly adding chapters. No garentee this will be updated regularly.


End file.
